Careers
Using career skills give you a +1 to skill roll (plus your skill bonus). *Skills outside of your career use only the skill bonus. *Hobbies are skills that half as effective OR have half the chance of succeeding. *Interests are skills that you know only the lore of, not the practice. Careers The career branches are: *Formal and Practical Science *Physical Science *Life Science *Social Science *Interstellar Science *Defense *Crime *The Arts In each career category are skills relating to that science. Any skill may be chosen at character creation, but those using skills in their career category get a +1 to use them. Formal and Practical Science Branches of knowledge that are concerned with formal systems, such as: logic, mathematics, computer science, engineering and machine operation, as well as language and philosophy. Skills: #Aeronautics #AR Programming #AR Use #Architecture #Engineering, Electronics #Engineering, Mechanical #Formal Science Researcher #Linguistics #Mathematics #Philosophy #Pilot, Sublight #Pilot, Transport #Repair, Electronics #Repair, Machinery #Robotics #Salvaging #Scrapping/Junking #Space Construction #Technician, Computer/AR #Technician, Mechanical #Technician, Medical Equipment #Technician, Power systems #Xenoarchaeology #Xenominer Physical Science The sciences concerned with the study of inanimate natural objects, including physics, chemistry, astronomy, and superluminal theory. Skills: #Acoustics #Astronomy #Astrophysics #Chemistry #Cosmology #Crystallography #FTL Theory #Geophysics #Nucleonics #Optics #Physical Science Researcher #Physics #Thermodynamics Life Science Fields of science that involve the scientific study of living organisms – such as microorganisms, plants, animals, and human beings. Skills: #Agronomy #Anatomy #Anthropology #Anthropology #Bacteriology #Biochemistry #Biology #Ecology #Entomology #First Aid #General Medicine #Genetics #Geology #Immunology #Life Science Researcher #Pathology #Pharmacology #Psychology #Surgery #Virology #Xenobiology #Xenobotany Social Science The scientific study of human society and social relationships. It deals with law, economy and politics, as well as psychology and communication. Skills: #Advocate/Law Practice #Appraisal #Communication and Media Control Coordinator #Corporate Control Agent #Cultural Relations #Detective #Diplomacy #Forensic Technician #Investigative Reporter #Politician #Propaganda #Social Science Researcher #Trading/Bartering Interstellar Science Study of issues related to space travel and exploration, the scientific study of planets star systems, colonization and FTL travel. Skills: #Cartography, Planetary #Cartography, Stellar # Cartography, Galactic # Cartography, Universal #''Colonization, Station'' # Colonization, Moon # Colonization, Planetoid # Colonization, Planet # Communications, SubLum #''Communications, SupLum'' #Large Ship Operations #Pilot, FTL #Pilot, Support Vessel #Planetary Research #Planetary Survey #Sensor Reading # Small Ship Operations # Subluminal drive repair # Superluminal drive repair # Terraformation # Xenoformation Defense Comprises government and commercial industry involved in research, development, production, and service of military materiel, equipment and operations. Skills: #''Armor Use'' # Artificial Realities Containment (ARC) #Bodyguarding #Bounty Hunting #Camouflage #Climbing # Counter Assassination # Counter Intelligence # Deduction # Detection #Dogfighting # Explosives # Forensics #Field Medicine # Grift Knowledge #Intelligence #Law Enforcement #Long Arms # Long Game Theorization #Martial Arts #Pilot, Fighter Craft #Pistols # Psychology (Crime) #Riot Control #Scouting #Search and Rescue #Security Systems #Self-Defense #Sniping #Soldiering #Stealth #Surveillance #Survival #Tactics #Tech, Digital Security (anti-hacker) # Telemetry #Tracking/Tailing #Urban Tactical Assault #Weapon Use Crime Crime, like virtue, has its degrees —Jean Racine Skills: #''Armor Use'' # Artificial Realities Subjection (ARS) # Assassination # Camouflage # Climbing #Code Cracking #Con # Dogfighting # Counter Forensics # Counter Intelligence # Counter Telemetry # Deduction # Detection # Evasion # Explosives # Forgery #Gambling #Hack locks #Hacking # Intelligence # Long Arms # Long Game Theorization # Martial Arts # Pilot, Fighter Craft # Pistols # Pick Pocketing # Psychology (Defense) # Rape # Riot Inception # Scavenging # Scouting # Security Systems # Self-Defense # Slight of Hand # Sneak # Sniping # Survival # Tactics # Tracking/Tailing # Urban Tactical Assault # Weapon Use The Social ''Arts An outlet of human expression, usually influenced by culture, and driven by human creativity. ''Skills: #Acrobatics #Art # Charm # Dancing # Design # Diplomacy # Drawing # Engineering # Invention #''Music'' # Oratature # Painting #Performing # Sculpting # Singing # Sociability #Writing